Kiss Cam
by ravenclawpride
Summary: Harry can't believe his misfortune when he arrives at the year's biggest Quidditch match only to find he's sitting right next to...Draco Malfoy. D/H


Ron groaned. "Gin, _please_ tell me you're not actually going through with this."

"Why not?" Ginny replied, spinning her chair around from her desk and facing him. "It's just a bit of fun. You know things are good between Harry and me now."

"So this isn't some sort of twisted revenge plot?" Ron asked sceptically, crossing his arms.

Ginny rolled her eyes and turned back to her desk, picking up a quill. "_No._"

"I think it's a great idea," George piped up.

Ron glared at him darkly. "You would. This is your influence rubbing off on her!"

"Hey, any chance you could get me a good seat to catch the action...close up?" George asked, turning to look out the window to the vast Quidditch pitch below.

"George, I am not giving you a seat in the V.I.P box," Ginny said without looking up from her work. "You'll film it and sell the footage to the Daily Prophet."

George shrugged.

"Gin, come on. Harry's my best mate, I'm not going to let you humiliate him in front of the entire wizarding population!" Ron argued.

"Oh, Ron, shut it. It's perfectly harmless! You'll see." Ginny stood, picking up her handbag. "Anyway, I thought you two came to take me out to lunch. Let's go."

"Just...make sure I'm not in the same box as Harry, then," Ron said resignedly as Ginny exited her office. "No-one wants to see _that_ close-up."

_The Daily Prophet – Quidditch Watch_

_Tuesday, 18__th__ November, 2003_

_**ARROWS AND WASPS TO MEET IN LEAGUE CUP FINAL **_

_**by Zacharias Smith**_

_This year's Britain and Ireland Quidditch League Cup will culminate in the final match between long-standing rivals, the Appleby Arrows and the Wimbourne Wasps. Taking place this Friday in the Harry Potter Quidditch Stadium, the match is expected to attract over 150,000 spectators from all over the world. It is the first time in 100 years that the Arrows and Wasps will be meeting in a League Cup final._

_This is also the first time the Stadium has hosted a match of such magnitude. The state of the art stadium, which is named after war hero Harry Potter, boasts a seating capacity of 150,000, titanium hoops, and two high definition wide screens. Quidditch matches at the Stadium have been made more popular in recent years due to the implementation of the novelty Muggle 'Kiss-cam'. Before the match or during 'time-outs', an enchanted camera zooms around the stadium and seeks out couples in the audience, who are encouraged to kiss while they are shown on the wide screens. This concept was suggested by the Stadium's Events Manager, Ginevra Weasley. Miss Weasley also controls the camera during matches._

"_This match is definitely the biggest one of the year, and we're excited to be hosting it. The Arrows and Wasps have played brilliantly this season, so I'm sure this match will be incredible to watch," Miss Weasley says._

_See page 50 for an interview with Appleby Arrows Captain Roger Davies._

"Omniculars! Get your Omniculars here!"

"Licorice Wands! Every-flavour beans! Chocolate Frogs! Stock up on your snacks here!"

Harry stood outside the Quidditch stadium, waiting for Ron to arrive. He glanced up at the entrance, above which was a huge sign that read 'Harry Potter Quidditch Stadium'. Harry made a face at it. Kingsley had suggested it when the stadium was being built, and Harry had protested vehemently. However, when he was offered free V.I.P tickets to every match and a _Quidditch Weekly_ subscription, he eventually caved.

Harry saw Ron hurrying through the crowds, wearing a horrendous black and yellow striped jumper and matching knitted beanie. Harry himself was wearing a pale blue scarf embroidered with silver arrows and an Arrows jersey. Their support of the two different teams was one reason why this was such a huge match for them.

"About time, Ron," Harry grumbled as Ron reached him.

"Sorry, sorry," Ron said breathlessly. "Was waiting for George to find his bloody hat."

George appeared from the crowds. It wasn't hard to notice him due to the huge yellow and black striped top hat he was sporting, atop which sat a giant plush wasp, making a grotesque buzzing noise.

"George, that's fucking awful," Harry remarked.

"Dare you to wear it on your journey home if the Arrows lose," George replied with an evil grin.

"Done."

"All right, all right, let's go in," Ron said, steering them towards the entrance.

Once inside, they split up to find their seats – Ron and George were in a different box- after making plans to meet up after the match. Harry, familiar with the stadium after attending almost every match held there, found V.I.P Box 1 easily. He entered the door and emerged in the box, met with a deafening roar the excited audience was already making. The energy in the air was incredible. Looking around the vast stadium, Harry could clearly see the distinction between the two groups of supporters. Half the people were dressed in pale blue and silver, the other half in yellow and black. He glanced up at the sky, which was a clear, cloudless blue. Perfect conditions.

Harry felt his excitement growing. He loved attending Quidditch matches, and this was already shaping up to be an amazing one. He set down the stairs to find his seat in the front row.

_Okay,_ he thought to himself,_ It's worth having the stadium named after me just for the awesome seats._

Reaching the first row, he edged his way in to seat number 7 and stopped, jaw dropping as he realised who was in seat number 8.

"No fucking way," Harry said.

"Potter?" Draco Malfoy stood, looking as indignant as Harry felt. "Don't tell me that's your seat."

"Yes, it is," Harry said through gritted teeth. "But I'm about to change it."

He looked around the box, searching for any unoccupied seats, but they were all filled except for one in the back row, although the bucket of popcorn sitting on it indicated it was being held for someone.

"Damnit," Harry swore. He looked back at Malfoy, who had taken his seat and was now glaring out at the pitch, arms crossed. Malfoy was dressed in an immaculate black suit, over which he wore a dark grey, fur-trimmed wool coat. A pale blue cashmere scarf tucked around his neck was the only indication of his team.

Harry suddenly remembered he had one last hope.

"Don't let anyone else take my seat," Harry bit out.

Malfoy sneered in response.

Cursing under his breath, Harry hurried back up the stairs, exited the box and raced down the corridor. He took another flight of stairs up and turned left to Ginny's office. He knocked once and threw open the door without waiting for a reply.

Ginny was standing in the middle of her office, wearing an enchanted headset and holding a clipboard in each hand, shouting at another man.

"What do you mean the Wasps aren't happy with their changing room?" Ginny shouted.

Harry wondered if she was yelling at the man or into the headset, but then the man, who was wearing a black shirt that had 'Stadium Crew' emblazoned across the back, replied.

"They said it's in their contract for the players to have a shower each, but we're one short," the frazzled man said.

Ginny closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Oh, for crying out loud. Fucking divas," she muttered.

"Go find Bolton and tell him. It was his job to deal with that," she said.

The man turned, nodded at Harry, and ran off. Ginny spared Harry a glance and held out one finger, signalling him to wait. She pressed a button on her headset and spoke into it.

"Has the Minister arrived? Okay...good. Finally, something is going right. Okay, Harry, what do you want?"

"I want to change my seat," Harry said.

"No."

"But...Malfoy...next to me...please," Harry pleaded.

"Harry," Ginny said in a calm but deadly tone. "I have 550 million things to do before the match starts in fifteen minutes. I don't care if Malfoy or Voldemort or the fucking Giant Squid is sitting next to you. You are going to return to your seat and enjoy the match."

Harry nodded mutely and left her office, feeling his excitement draining with each step he took. Back at the box he took his seat silently, sneaking a glance at Malfoy, who was wearing an expression that could only be defined as sulking.

"Look, I'm not happy about this either, but I was really looking forward to this match and I don't want anything to ruin it. So...let's just not speak to each other," Harry said.

"Who said I wanted to speak to you anyway, Potter?" Malfoy drawled.

Harry scowled at him. "Why are you such a prat?"

"Is that rhetorical?"

Harry stared at the giant screen opposite him, which was advertising the Firebolt 500, to distract himself from hexing Malfoy.

Draco crossed his legs and flicked through his program. The man sitting on the other side of him snorted disgustedly, and Draco looked at him.

"Ridiculous, isn't it? How Muggles come up with things like this, I don't know," the man remarked, gesturing to the big screen.

Showing on the screen were the words 'Kiss-cam' is large pink letters and a couple wearing matching yellow and black Wasps jumpers kissing. Draco scanned the stadium and spotted the bright pink camera hovering in mid-air across the pitch. He smiled politely at the man.

"Yes. Ridiculous."

Secretly, he thought the idea was rather amusing.

"I think it's a great idea," Harry spoke up.

"Of course you do, it was your girlfriend's idea," Draco said snidely.

"She's not my girlfriend, not that it's any of your business," Harry shot back.

Draco rolled his eyes and returned to reading his program.

Soon the match started, and Harry was too occupied watching it to care about Malfoy. It was just as good as everyone expected. The Chasers zipped around at breathtaking speeds, throwing the Quaffle around so fast their hands were a blur. The Beaters seemed to be everywhere at once, keeping the Bludgers away from their teams. In the middle of all this were the two Seekers, weaving in between the other players and balls, searching for the Snitch. The score was practically even when the Arrows Seeker took a Bludger to the head.

"Nooo!" Harry cried out, jumping out of his seat as the Seeker plummeted towards the ground.

Beside him, Malfoy made a similar noise of outrage, as well as the blue-clad half of the audience. Harry, on the edge of his seat, watched in despair as two of the Arrows' Chasers caught the Seeker before he hit the ground. A time-out was called, and the unconscious Seeker was taken away on a stretcher.

"Foul! Foul! The Wasps Seeker led him into that Bludger deliberately!" Someone behind Harry yelled out.

"Fuck, they don't have a chance of winning now," Malfoy muttered.

"Don't say that, there's still time," Harry said, eyes on the referee, who was arguing with the Wasps Seeker.

"For once, I hope you are right, Potter," Draco said, sending Harry a wry grin, "I bet 200 Galleons on the Arrows."

Harry sighed. "And I'll have to wear the buzzing hat on the tube ride home."

Draco's eyebrow lifted in confusion. Harry sagged back into his seat, his gaze landing absent-mindedly on the giant screen opposite- the words "Time-out" had just disappeared and was replaced by "Kiss-cam!". An elderly couple kissed to great applause.

Harry was still thinking about the match and praying the Arrows' reserve Seeker was skilled enough when he heard a whispered "Fuck" and felt an elbow nudge into his side.

"Ow, Malfoy, what's your problem?" Harry muttered, rubbing his side and glaring at Malfoy.

Draco was frozen in his seat, the look on his face a mix of horror and shock. Harry followed his gaze to the enormous screen opposite him ... and found his view blocked by a bright pink camera. Beyond that, he saw himself and Malfoy wearing identical expressions, below the words "Kiss-cam."

"What?" Harry cried out. "No, no, we're not a couple!" He made a slashing motion with his hand while shaking his head.

The entire audience responded with cheers and catcalls.

"Fuck!" Harry swore, not caring if he was on camera or not. "Malfoy, a little help please?"

Draco seemed to think the solution was to cross his arms and glower at the camera. Harry huffed exasperatedly, shooting a glare in the direction of Ginny's office, where he knew she was controlling the camera. The whole stadium was now chanting "Kiss, kiss!", the audience delighted at the prospect of seeing their Savour making out with his long-time rival.

Harry felt defeated. It seemed there was only one solution now.

He turned towards Draco, and murmured "I'm sorry, Malfoy", before seizing the lapels of Malfoy's coat and kissing him on the lips. Draco's eyes widened and his hands flew up to grab Harry's wrists. Harry closed his eyes and deepened the kiss before pulling away.

_Since Malfoy is going to kill me anyway, might as well get a decent kiss before I die_, he figured.

The audience was still cheering when Harry pulled back. He looked at Draco and shrugged as the camera zoomed away. Draco surprisingly did not look murderous, as he expected, but more shocked and...impressed.

Harry settled back into his seat, face flaming, to watch the remainder of the match.

The Arrows won.

One week later...

Harry slit open the envelope and a ticket fell out onto his dining table.

_Puddlemere United vs. Chudley Cannons Charity Match_

_Saturday, 29__th__ November 2003_

_Harry Potter Quidditch Stadium_

_V.I.P Box 1, Seat 7_

Harry looked at the ticket curiously and turned it over, where he saw a handwritten note.

_I look forward to seeing you there. –D. Malfoy._


End file.
